Snowy the Survivor
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: Sonic comes across a snow leopard. The cat holds a story of tragedy and misfortune. Takes place after Sonic 2. Be warned, this story is sad, disturbing and I almost think another person wrote it. I don't own the characters besides Snowy.


Snowy the Survivor

Sonic was running along until he saw something silver lying on the ground. The blue hedgehog was curious, and walked up to it. It was some kind of snow leopard, about Sonic's height and it had "spines" of fur along its back that gave it a prehistoric look. It had blue shoes with a light blue stripe down the center. The poor thing was covered in blood and deep cuts. _This must be Robotnik's doing, _thought the speedy hedgehog. He carried the poor creature to Tails' workshop, since the blue blur knew that if anyone could help, it would be his best friend, the two-tailed fox.

"What happened to this cat, Sonic?"

"I don't know Tails, I just found this guy lying in the jungle as I was running around."

Cleaning the copious amount of blood away showed that the cat has beautiful silver fur with black rosette-like spots. They had many bruises and scratches, but the main injury was three deep gouges in its stomach. It looked like they were made by a buzz saw or something similar. Someone was either experimenting on or torturing this animal.

Days later, the creature awoke. It had sad sky-blue eyes and a look of worry.

"What will you do to me now? Is near-death not enough?" The leopard spoke in the voice of a traumatized child.

"We're not like whoever had you before. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my friend Tails."

"Sonic… You were hated by the awful man!"

"Just as I thought, this is the work of egg-head!"

"What's your name?" Tails asked, being the least threatening.

"My name… is Snowy… Even though you are the… sworn enemies… I am so scared still…"

"Then relax for a while. We don't mind, do we little buddy?"

"Nope!"

"Thanks…"

The young snow leopard went back to sleep, shivering every now and again despite all the blankets that the duo put on the poor cat. A day later, the scared leopard awoke again.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I guess…"

Snowy then began the tale at her home island on Mobius, Glacier Island. She lived with her parents and brother in the snowy foothills of the mountains that made up a majority of the island. They lived happily, in harmony with nature and the island. Few other animals could tolerate the eternal cold and endless nights in the depth of winter, so the families that did live there were very close. She was especially close to a family of white wolves. Their son, Emile, was the best friend the young leopard could ask for. They would play all day, even the ones that never ended in the cold summer.

When she turned seven, things began to change. Her beloved father fell violently ill and died only fifteen days after her birthday. Crushed, Snowy turned to the one animal she could trust: Emile. She ran away to the wolf den, where Emile joined her on a trek up the tallest mountain to escape the pain. His innocent blue eyes were the only thing keeping Snowy from a grief-powered rampage. They ran until they could run no longer, and settled down in a cave near the peak of the tallest mountain on the island.

Everything was fine for a few days, but Snowy was too shocked to do anything. Her young mind didn't know what to do. She shut down, and was silent for a long while, sitting in a corner and gazing out to the snowy peak. Emile tried all that he could to help, but it was no use. He still cared for the poor leopard, and took excellent care of her frozen self.

Months later, Snowy was able to move and speak again, but she was more bitter than the coldest winter ever recorded. Emile was confused, and ran away from this strange cat. They were totally different from the fun-loving leopard he once knew.

When she turned nine, Snowy was able to return home. She was still cold as ice. Her mother and brother tried everything, but she still was haunted by her father's death.

Another year went by, and little Snowy remained a depressing shadow of her former self, but managed to smile once a month.

At the unlucky age of thirteen, everything began to go even more wrong. Frustrated by his failed attempt to take over Coco/Tails Island, Dr. Robotnik headed for Glacier Island. There were few animals to power his machines, but there also was no hero to save the day. Snowy saw as her brother, mother and best friend were robotisized forever. How they became blood-thirsty monsters and what they did to the animals that resisted. The pollution destroyed the beautiful snow and ice of the island, and soon nothing could live there. They psychotic doctor took a special interest in Snowy for reasons she'll never understand and began performing wicked experiments on her. If it wasn't for her secret ability to heal, she'd have been killed long ago by all the deadly toxins she was forced to endure. Wounds could not be healed this way, only hazardous toxins and replacement organs.

Snowy endured four years like this until she got a lucky break. A robot forgot to lock the doors and hatches for the night. In her element of cold and dark night, she snuck out. Not to much luck, as she was soon found by another robot that brought her back for more drastic and torturous experimentation. Barely alive, she trekked out into the jungle, hoping for death in a more natural setting. She bid farewell to the world and hoped that this insane man would be brought to justice.

"All my life has been a nightmare…"

"I'm sorry this had to happen." The blue hedgehog hugged the helpless leopard, trying to make her feel the slightest bit better.

"It's just one horrible thing after another!" Crying softly, the leopard buried themselves into the quills of the hedgehog. Nothing could ever hurt after what her daily life is. Not even the sharpest of swords would faze her.

"My life is a nightmare, except I can't ever wake up."


End file.
